


A female's dilemma...and lip-biting

by katielee002



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Lip-Biting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katielee002/pseuds/katielee002
Summary: Supercorp fanfiction! A look into the more human side of Lena Luthor...and the irresistible lip-biting thing she does!Fluff...with some swear words...implied lemons but they don't show up.update: turns out a smiley emoji cut off half the story...but has been since removed...enjoy the full story!





	A female's dilemma...and lip-biting

“Fuck…” Lena muttered under her breath, fists so tightly clenched the whites of her knuckles showed. She tried to take a steadying breath, only to let it out shakily and with a frustrated huff. 

I shouldn’t have sent that text…

She dug her fingernails into her palms, feeling the prickle of her well-manicured nails. Her body was thrumming with an unbearable tension that plagued her every month. Her mind was fuzzy, vision somewhat unfocused as she waited tersely from where she sat on her couch. 

She started slightly as a reply buzzed and lit up her screen.

“I’m coming.” 

It was from Kara. Lena laughed wryly. “Oh, how I want to make you come.” She murmured softly under her breath, realizing afterwards that she’d said it aloud.

Shit.

She exhaled sharply, biting her lower lip. She leaned back into the couch cushions, elongating her body as she stared blankly up into the ceiling. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. 

In for three seconds, out for seven seconds...in for three seconds, out for seven seconds...in for three seconds…  
She imagined Kara’s weight on her body as she exhaled, imagined Kara’s hands sliding up her abdomen; Kara pressing her hips into her own, oh the wonderous sensations it’d cause…

Lena cursed again, eyes opening wearily as she heard another buzz from her phone  
.  
“I’m here~; let me in?” 

And with a shaky hand, Lena buzzed her in. 

“Lena?” Kara’s cheerful voice called into her flat.

Lena shivered as she sat up and tried to appear not as incapacitated as she felt. Gods, her palms were sweating…her breathing erratic…cheeks flushed…

“Kara, what a wonderful surprise.” She managed evenly as the blonde rounded the corner, adorable glasses and button-up shirt. Kara smiled warmly as she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder and pushed the frame of her glasses with her hand. 

Lena bit her lip as she took in the ensemble. The blonde had her hair tied up in a ponytail, of course; today she was wearing a light blue button up with a white scalloped collar and burgundy tapered pants, a pair of Oxford loafers tastefully cinching up the look at the bottom. 

“Lena, are you okay? I got your text and I got worried.” 

Lena swallowed thickly, straining a smile to contain the aroused beast dangerously close to breaking free from its restraints. 

“Ah, yes. My apologies; please, sit.” She motioned, gesturing to a spot next to her on the couch. 

Kara smiled and sat down, setting her bag on the floor next to her. 

Shit. Now Lena needed to make an excuse as to why she’d sent such an enigmatic text. Lena leaned forward, elbows on her knees as she thought of an excuse for a few silent moments. 

Apparently, she’d been silent too long. 

Lena startled as strong, warm arms wrapped around her, a head resting on her shoulder as Kara scooted over. She couldn’t help it. The proximity made her body tremble with the little self-restraint she had. 

“Hey,” Kara whispered lowly, sending a shiver down Lena’s spine. “Whatever it is, I’m here for you; you know that, right?” 

Lena started to sweat as Kara started rubbing soothing patterns on her arms…her skin tingling with every touch. She was sure the Kryptonian could hear her pounding heartbeat, the quickened breaths she was trying to stifle.

And while it would be oh so wonderful to give in and tell Kara what was going on – she knew the woman would…help her out, no doubt – but she needed to be the better woman and stop it before it went too far.

“K-Kara, I-I can’t.” She softly managed after mustering to keep a steady voice. She hoped Kara would take it as a cue to let go.

“Can’t what?” Kara murmured softly in reply, only nuzzling closer and, Gods, the warm breath in her ear was making her drunk. 

Lena mustered the last of her strength to try and push the woman away; she knew it was futile, but she hoped it would at least give her some separation to try and salvage herself. 

“Lena?” Kara’s soft tone inquired as she relinquished her hold somewhat. Lena sat up, fixing the nonexistent wrinkles in her outfit before staring pointedly in any direction but Kara’s. 

“I, uh, wasn’t thinking clearly and sent the text; I hadn’t meant to send it.” 

Lena slapped herself internally. Ugh, that sounds so fake. 

“But I’m not about to tell her that I become a primal animal whenever my period hits me.”

She muttered under her breath, slapping a hand over her mouth as she remembered her girlfriend had super hearing…

“Shit.” She audibly said, swallowing thickly. She suddenly couldn’t look at Kara. 

Lena heard the clack of Kara’s glasses as she took them off and set them on the table. She swore she could feel the playful smirk on her face as she stood in front of Lena, pushing her backwards into the couch and straddling her lap.  
Lena was suddenly faced with Kara’s clothed abdomen. She inhaled sharply and hazarded a guess of what the material of the shirt was as she rattled off material names in her head. 

“Lena.” Kara cooed softly, soft hands tilting Lena’s to meet hers. Lena’s vision went blurry as she met Kara’s aroused gaze with her own. 

Kara lowered her face until their lips were almost touching, and whispered, “I think I can help with that, Ms. Luthor.” 

Lena stopped breathing as she felt Kara gently press her lips into hers. The chaste kiss lasted a few seconds, before Kara pulled back ever so slightly and their lips reluctantly separated. 

Lena’s eyes slowly opened, closing softly again as she leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips once again. Her arms ghosted up the sides of Kara’s body, eliciting a low rumble as she ran her hands up the strong, lithe back of her girlfriend. 

“Mine.” She growled lowly, slipping her tongue between Kara’s slightly swollen lips and pulling the woman more firmly into her lap. 

“Always.” Kara murmured shakily as she moaned, grinding her hips slightly. 

Lena gasped as she blew all caution to the wind, mind blanking as it fogged over with a lust-filled haze. 

“Kara.” She purred lowly, reveling in the way the Kryptonian shivered at her tone. 

“Clothes. Off. Now.” 

**  
Lena’s skin tingled as soft fingers gently ghosted up and down her bare arm. She sighed, still feeling like a puddle of boneless goo after the evening they’d had. 

She sighed contently as an equally naked Kara inched closer and planted a soft kiss to her shoulder, warm body nuzzling into hers. She swore she could feel Kara’s smirk on her skin as she planted a kiss to the nape of her neck, making Lena feel as if she’d merged with the mattress. 

Lena smiled as Kara settled her chin on her shoulder, deliciously strong arm wrapping protectively over her own, fingers intertwining. 

“Better?” Kara murmured, a pleased grin on her face. 

“…Absolutely.” Lena chuckled. “I don’t think I’ll be able to move for a while.” 

Kara almost sounded a bit too pleased with herself as she laughed and squeezed their intertwined fingers gently.  
“That was kind of the point.” 

Lena weakly swatted Kara’s arm with her free arm, though it ended up being more of a lingering touch.  
“Dork.” She snorted softly, heartbeat slowing down. 

“Your dork.” Kara whispered softly, planting another kiss to Lena’s shoulder. 

“Sleep. I’ll fly in some of your favorite spicy Thai food after we wake up.” 

“I love you.” Lena smiled as strenuously rolled herself over and nuzzled into Kara’s chest, quickly drifting asleep to the steady sound of the Kryptonian’s heartbeat. 

“I love you too.” Kara murmured, planting a kiss to the CEO’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ it's katie.  
> I've spent an unhealthy amount of time liking all things Katie McGrath on twitter these past few days...so I decided to dig up a fic I had laying around. I think we all need some supercorp to tide us over until season 3 in October; I know I need some. :)
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
